


Soon you'll be crying

by FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon



Series: His kitten [2]
Category: Hellsing, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT GUYS, Aftercare, Arguing, Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Human AU, Pet Names, Sebastian totally comes in his pants at the end btw, Sebastian voice: coasssttersss, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon/pseuds/FriendlyNeighborhoodAnon
Summary: They've both had a difficult work day and Sebastian is not going to tolerate her attitude.
Relationships: Seras Victoria/Sebastian Michaelis
Series: His kitten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538365
Kudos: 10





	Soon you'll be crying

Sebastian stands outside on their welcome mat, eager to get inside and unwind from the stressful work day he's had. From his boss shouting at him in front of _ everyone_. It wasn't even over anything valid. It had actually been his supervisor's mistake since he had forgotten to even mention it to Sebastian, ergo, the task didn't get done. 

When he fits his key into the lock and pushes it open he's happy to see his girlfriend sitting on their couch...until she slowly turns her head to reveal a stony expression. Their darling cat lazily blinking down at him from the tall cat tower in the corner. He slowly steps inside and sits next to her. "Everything alright?" He murmurs. 

Seras sniffs. "Yeah." 

Okay. Sebastian somehow didn't believe that. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

A scoff and a roll of blue eyes. "Nope." 

"Are you sure? I think you'd feel better if you did," he gently coaxes. "I've actually had a trying day too, darling an-"

Seras huffs, clenching her fist on her thigh, "I _ said _I don't want to talk about it!" She shouts, purposefully interrupting him. His eyes narrow and he has force himself to keep a neutral expression on his face. He doesn't need another person yelling at him for no reason. Not at home. A place that's supposed to be relaxing for him. Seras reaches for her ice tea on the table, drawing his attention to the wet ring left behind on the expensive wood before she places the perspiring glass back down. 

Sebastian's mouth forms a straight, thin line and when he speaks his words cons out tinged with his mounting frustration. "Is there a reason you aren't using a coaster, love?"

"I didn't feel like it." Her response is short, sweet and to the point.

Brown eyes blink. "You..._didn't feel like it?" _

"Again, that's what I said…"

His temper rises further. "Any particular reason you didn't feel like it, darling?Because the coaste—" with a slap of her hands on her thighs and a suffering sigh, Seras rises up and starts towards the kitchen, taking the now empty glass with her to place it noisily in the sink before striding to their bedroom. Leaving Sebastian staring at her back with wide, affronted eyes. _ Oh, that was it. _He storms after her, long legs taking him to their room in swift, sure strides.

Seras lazily lifts her eyes from her phone, sitting at the foot of it. "I came in here to get away from you, you know," she drawls slowly, as if speaking to a child. Feeling a certain smugness in the way his brows furrow at her condescending tone. 

His fingers tighten on the doorknob. "Is there a reason you did that in such a childish manner? Just storming out like a moody teenager hardly helps in resolving this apparent problem you have with right now." 

Seras' blue eyes flash. "I didn't have a problem until you started being patronizing and condescending about the glass thing! Just let it go!" Of course he doesn't. He always wanted to push things when she just wanted to let them go. She glares when he moves to sit next to her. _ Forcing his presence on her _ when she just wanted to be _ alone. _

Seras pushes herself up into a standing position with vicious sounding mutters too low for him to understand and goes to walk past him, when she's stopped by his hand on wrist and his low, barely controlled, "Do you realize past your childish temper tantrum that my questioning earlier was, in fact, in the right? We have those coasters for a reason and that reason was to keep the table in as good shape for as long as possible? So why aren't you using them?" 

"It's just a stupid table, Sebastian! Get over it already!" 

"Oh, but at this point...It isn't just about the table. This is now also about how you blew up at me over nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and that angered you...Why?" 

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." Seras tugs on her wrist but his grip just hardens even further, now pulling her closer. 

"No. In fact, over my lap. Now." She stares down at him, gobsmacked, not believing he was truly serious until he cocked his head and raised a dark brow. 

"What? No! Not happening, Sebastian." 

"That's the thing though, kitten. _ You _don't decide when you get punished. I do. And 'no' isn't the safeword, pet. You're very much aware of that fact." There's a moment where they just stare at each other. Seras's eyes full of disbelief and Sebastian's full of a challenger who knew they were winning. 

Seras' gaze wavers first in the form of them darting them to the wall. "Make me." Steadfastly ignoring his victorious smirk. It's with the soundtrack of her sharp gasp that he does just that. Yanking her over his lap with firm hands carrying a startling speed and efficiency. Her heart is pounding in a moment of adrenaline. 

Gathering her hands up in one of his and pinning them along her lower back, he uses his free one to stroke over her skirt covered rear. Silently thanking the hot weather for allowing her to wear such tiny articles of clothing that gives him such excellent access. "Let's see," he croons, "How many do _you _think you deserve?" A stubborn silence. "Very well then. I'd say judging on your behavior befitting that of an unruly 15 year old instead of a young woman in her twenties...it will be 15…" Sebastian's lips twitch at her whimper. "Should I use a belt this time? Haven't done that in a while." He mutters thoughtfully, knowing that'd get a bigger reaction out of her. 

Seras kicks out, squirming pitifully in his strong hold. "No! No. _ Sebastian." _

His next words are no nonsense. "Oh? Tell me why I shouldn't then. Go on. I'm listening." 

She desperately wracks her mind for a reason, still wriggling slightly until she squeaks at the warning pinch on her ass, abruptly falling still like a kitten getting scruffed. "Because...Because...I won't do it again? I'll be good from now on! I swear I will. Just. Just _ not the belt." _She whines. 

"You won't do it again? I don't believe that. But, because you sound _ so adorable _ scared, I won't, kitten. Aren't I nice?"

She sniffles, heart slowing from the hummingbird pace at his reassurance. Nodding her agreement until she receives another pinch, sharper this time. "Yes, Sebastian! Very nice." 

"And don't forget it," he hums. "Now, I am going to do the first ten over your skirt and the last five on your bare skin." 

Seras pitifully nods her understanding, mentally bracing herself for the first one. She gets no warning. Just several long agonizing seconds of waiting, cursing the fact he was drawing this out and then… "Ah!" His hand connects with her rear. The first one is over. Leaving behind a manageable sting that swiftly fades. Good. He wasn't using his full strength. Although, her eyes widen, he was probably saving it for her bare ass later. He always liked to leave her flesh reddened and aching by the end. This time would be no different. 

Sebastian was definitely holding himself back. Even on the second hit. Eyeing the the slight bounce of her round bottom. Feeling a stirring in his groin that he knew she felt against her stomach if the way she huffed was any indication of it. "Hmm. I suppose this is where I say _ this hurts me more than it hurts you?" _ Sebastian gives a thrust of his hips, grinding against her stomach, jostling her slightly and making her grit her teeth. "But we both know that is just not true here…" 

"Will you just hurry up?! I want to—" The third has Seras squeezing her eyes shut. The sting lasting a few seconds longer this time. 

Sebastian tsks, "Seras, Seras, Seras...You don't give the orders here. And if you don't start biting your tongue, I'm going to really bring out the belt." His hand languidly stroking along the length of her back, practically petting her. 

"No! No. I'll be quiet." Seras ungracefully blurts out. 

"Consider this your last warning then, kitten. If I have to get it, we will start all over and there won't be much of a build up." 

Seras keeps her mouth shut, bobbing her head up and down in agreement. 

The fifth spank is harder. Still not close to his full strength yet. She grabs fistfuls on the blanket in dread of the last five she knows is on the way. 

Sixth. 

Seventh. 

Eighth. 

Seras is muffling whimpers into the bed, Hiding her flushed face in it. His erection now digging insistently against her abdomen. 

"Aww, trembling already, sweet heart? How on earth are you going to handle the last couple of them if you're this sensitive already?" Sebastian coos, sparing a moment to grip her blonde locks and pull her head back. "You can speak." 

Seras sucks in a sharp gasp, "I don't kn-know." Her lovely voice is a broken whine. 

"Well, it's almost over." He soothes. 

Ninth. 

Sebastian begins to tug at her skirt, narrowing his eyes as she stays there, blocking his progress. "A little help here, _ dear? _Up." 

Seras sniffles, "What?" 

_ "Up." _Sebastian orders. 

"O-oh…" She raises her hips, allowing him to pull them down her legs and toss the article into the corner. She can't see it, but she can _ hear _the smirk on his lips. 

"Cute. Just bloody adorable." Sebastian purrs. Drinking in the sight of her frilly, virginal white panties with a little bow on the back of the band. But alas, he inwardly sighs, those need to come off as well. Instead of throwing them, he slyly stuffs the little knickers into his pocket. Titling his head as her pink, creamy cheeks are revealed to him. Biting his bottom lip at the tantalizing vision. 

The tenth spank has her legs kicking out, yelping at his hand connects much harder than the others. Her cry mingling with the sound his hand made kissing her cheeks. Unintentionally rubbing against his _ aching _ cock as the force jostled her body. Perhaps what he said earlier wasn't exactly true...This _ was _ paining him. 

The eleventh spank has tears spring to Seras' eyes, a hurt little moan leaving her wobbling lips. 

Twelfth. She is kneading at the blanket now, ass feeling hot to the touch. Not even trying to his her noises at the point.

Thirteenth.

She hisses, "Fuck!" A hiccuping sob leaving her throat. 

Sebastian pauses his hand in mid air. "What was that? Did I hear something?" Words an insufferably smug drawl. 

Seras is wise enough not to respond. She knows it was rhetorical. 

The fourteenth has tears escaping her eyes, rolling down the round curve of her face and wetting the bedding. Emitting a shaky whine. Crying. She wanted this to be over but also dreaded it. Her body tenses, braving for the last blow. 

Sebastian shivers. Basking in those sweet little sounds he's forcing out of his pet. Readying himself for the fifteenth. The last one, and, the hardest. Her ass a brilliant red of his own creation. He wonders if it will hurt her to sit. He _ hopes _ it does. Wants this to be a reminder and incentive to always be his _ good kitten _in the future. 

The fifteenth forces a scream out of her, body rocking forward greatly from the harshly used force. Covering his deep moan as it has her grinding against his cock once more. 

Both of them are panting, Sebastian realizes. The adrenaline leaving them shaky, as he blows out a shuddering exhale as they stay in that position for a while. Slowly gathering themselves. Her sobs and gasping breaths gradually dying down before he guides her into laying her down on their soft mattress on her stomach. "I'll be back in a moment, alright?" 

Seras barely registers the words, head feeling light and floaty. She does clearly register the motion of him pulling her carefully onto his lap again. A curled up position this time. His gentled hand bringing a refreshing glass of water to her lips. Seras softly murmurs her thanks as she tastes some lemon squeezed into it. Just how she likes it on a hot day like today. 

Sebastian's free hand petting along her hair. "There, there, darling. Everything is okay now...You did wonderful." He lowers the glass onto the closest nightstand. "Come on."

Seras is wrapped snugly in his loving arms as he lays back, bringing her with him, laying her sideways and allowing her to nuzzle into his shirt. Breathing in his unique scent of spiced vanilla. Her breathing is back to normal finally. 

Sebastian clears his throat softly, "Would you like to talk about what had you so upset earlier?" 

Seras sighs, not wanting to think about that now but knowing it would most likely make her feel better. "Three people at work yelled at me today." 

Sebastian breathes a laugh out his nose, "Really? I got yelled at too. By my boss." 

Blue eyes peer up at him through her bangs, "Seriously? God. What's wrong with people?" 

Another laugh. "I don't know, sweet heart. I don't know." He kisses her forehead and listens attentively as she explains the, frankly, stupid reasons for the people's misguided anger towards her earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Corrupt" by Depeche Mode.


End file.
